


Lacing Threads

by Awwjeezitsamy, JohnImNotGayWatson



Series: A Thread With A Thousand Ties [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Johnlock Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awwjeezitsamy/pseuds/Awwjeezitsamy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnImNotGayWatson/pseuds/JohnImNotGayWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice dinner at Harry Watson's?... No, obviously not.<br/>With Sherlock on fine form and Harry drinking again, John is driven to near breaking point, and left broken.<br/>Sherlock finds himself to be the one to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacing Threads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tindomerelhloni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/gifts).



> SO! This was one of our prompts we had been given that said "John and Sherlock go to Harry's, Sherlock deduces that she's been drinking again. 
> 
> We hope you Like it, Lauren!

Sorry about Harry, She's always like this. -JW

 

Don't apologise, I think I can cope. I thought you said she'd stopped drinking though. -SH

 

She did! -JW

 

When did she start again? -SH

 

She didn't start again, Sherlock, she's been doing good. -JW

 

You are aware she's drunk right now, right? -SH

 

No no, She always acts like that. -JW

 

That's because she's an alcoholic. -SH

 

She is not! Not anymore! -JW

 

Once an alcoholic, John! -SH

 

Okay. You have to give me proof. She is not an alcoholic, she's recovering. -JW

 

Other than the straight vodka she's drinking, pretending it's water? -SH

 

Alright, fine, drink it and prove it. -JW

 

What would be the point, you wouldn't believe me anyway. -SH

 

Is that code for "No you drink it?" -JW

 

Well deduced. -SH

 

Alright, fine, I'll drink it if it will shut you up. -JW

 

It was vodka. -JW

 

I know John. Not to mention that she hasn't been to her AA meetings in three months -SH

 

Alright, shut up. Just shut up. I really don't want to hear you say "I told you so" right now. -JW

 

I didn't say "I told you so". She's lying to her partner, whose name I cannot remember by the way. -SH

 

Would you just shut up for once? -JW

 

If I've done something wrong, then tell me. -SH

 

Shut up and eat your food. -JW

 

Look at the door frame, scuff mark on the side from where she staggers through the door, he leather jackets scraping on the paint. -SH

 

Sherlock, stop it. -JW

 

What have I done wrong? -SH

 

I need a drink. -JW

 

You have one? -SH

 

Something stronger than wine, I think. -JW

 

Hang on, I'll get you something -SH

 

What is it? -JW

 

Just drink it. -SH

 

What the hell is that? It's very strong. -JW

 

I know John. I almost don't want to tell you what it is. -SH

 

Do I want to know? -JW

 

I'm not sure. -SH

 

Oh god, don't tell me, I'm sure I don't want to know. Harry is eyeballing my drink. -JW

 

I got it from her sports bottle. Do you understand now? -SH

 

I can't believe she started drinking again. -JW

 

If she wants to be stupid, let her. -SH

 

You don't understand and I wouldn't expect you to. -JW

 

No, of course I wouldn't, how could I possibly understand the day to day affairs of John bloody Watson. I get it, she's stupid and you're pissed about it. -SH

 

If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back. -JW

 

Where are you going? What's wrong? -SH

 

I'm just going to the restroom, I'll be right back. -JW

 

Are you OK? -SH

 

Yes, I'm fine, now if you don't mind. -JW

 

Fine, but I know you're not OK. -SH

 

"Alright, I'm back." John said as he came in a few minutes later.

 

'You've been crying? -SH'

 

"Alright?" Sherlock asked nonchalantly.

 

'No? -JW'

 

"I'm fine, Why do you ask?" John said, smiling slightly. 

"No reason" Sherlock sat down and silenced himself. 

 

'Yes, you have, what's wrong? -SH'

"Lovely dinner, Harry. You've outdone yourself." John said, glancing at her slightly.

 

'A bit of soap got in my eye, I'm fine. -JW'

 

'I'm not talking until you tell me what's wrong? -SH'

 

"I'm fine!" John burst suddenly, realizing his mistake as his eyes widened.

"John, can we talk for a moment outside?" Sherlock didn't wait for an answer and walked into the hallway.

"Sorry, Harry. We'll only be a moment." John said as he got up and walked into the hall, he leaned against the wall.

Sherlock pressed his chest to John's, whispering in his ear. "You've been crying, what's wrong?"

"I haven't been crying. What are you talking about? No crying here." John flustered at Sherlock's voice.

"Yes you have, I know you, John, what is it?" Sherlock rested one hand on John's shoulder, squeezing lightly

"Nothing, I promise." John said quietly.

"Come on, tell me." Sherlock spoke softly, still pushed against him.

"I really don't even know." John whispered.

"Yes you do, please tell me." Before John knew what was happening, Sherlock kissed the centre of his forehead.

"I don't know what you've deduced about my childhood, but I've had a rough one." John breathed, as he slumped to the floor.

"Tell me about it. I know, but tell me yourself." Sherlock sat on the floor next to John, leaning his head on John's shoulder.

"I told Harry we'd only be a moment, we should really be getting back." John said wearily.

"Forget them, me and you John, that's all that matters right now." Sherlock shifted and John was sat between his legs, there foreheads touching.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Sherlock. I don't think I could take it." John said, taking Sherlock's hand.

"What's stopping you?" Sherlock clasped his other hand around John's, pressing a kiss on his knuckle.

"You've already deduced it, why do I have to go through it again?" John whispered, a tear streaking down his face.

"Because I know you, John Watson, and though it may not be my greatest skill, you believe talking about it will help." Sherlock extended one finger, catching the tear in it's path.

"When we were kids, we had an abusive father. Everyday he would come home drunk and take everything out on us, and as soon he was done he'd drink more and come at us again until our mother would pull him off and then he'd go at her. Me and Harry promised not to ever drink and turn out like him and seeing her do just that...I can't take it." John said, shaking like a leaf, tears falling freely now.

"John, I'm" Sherlock stuttered slightly "I'm so sorry. I want to help, I can get Mycroft to help, he knows people in the best programme the state has to offer. I know that doesn't solve all your problems, but it's a start. As for your Father, it angers me that someone has hurt you, but look at you, you're a doctor for christs sake, you're a funny, intelligent, beautiful doctor, so what does that tell you? You've been through so much, but you've turned out to be the most incredible person I have ever encountered." Sherlock, himself, began to cry, just slightly, he sniffed back the tears and looked in to John's eyes, their foreheads still touching.

"Clean yourself up, we'd best be getting back in there." John said, getting up and clearing his face.

"Just a second." Sherlock pushed his lips to John's, they froze, Sherlock's hand cupped John's cheek and he sank into the harmonious movement of their lips, when Sherlock pulled away John's face was flustered and confused. "I'm sorry John, I shouldn't have." He stood up, wiping his cheeks of the fain tear drops, and walked back into the room.

"I...But..." No!" John followed Sherlock into the room.

"Apologies, I had a splinter, John always take care of them for me." Sherlock walked back to the sofa on the back wall of the living room, falling back on to the cushions.

"Sherlock get back in here." John grumbled.

"Sorry, John, myself and Harry are about to engage in a game of scrabble, care to join us?" Sherlock waved off his flush, trying to hide the redness on his cheeks.

"I...But...Fine." John growled, following Sherlock to the couch and moving his feet for room to sit. "We could play truth or dare."

"No!" Sherlock said immediately. "I mean, perhaps we should finish this game first." he said, much cooler in tone.

"Let's take a vote. Truth or dare raise your hands" John said, raising his hand, and grinning triumphantly when Harry raised her hand. "Well, that's settled."

"Fine, if we have to." Sherlock slumped back on the sofa.

"Cheer up Sherly." Harry said, hiccuping slightly.

"It's Sherlock, if you don't mind."

"Harry, you first." John said, smirking.

"Truth." She said, sitting on the floor in front of them both.

"Why are you and Clara fighting this time?" John said hesitantly.

"Just a silly argument. I bought the wrong kind of dishwasher tablets, you know, domestic bliss as per." Harry spoke quickly and shifted in her seat.

"Okay then. Who's next?" John said looking at both of them.

"Truth." Sherlock said, the eyes of the Watsons sprung on him, John stared, calculating.

"Okay, are you two dating?" Harry said, slurring her words slightly. John looked at both of them quickly.

"Why would you ask that?" John said quickly.

"John's not gay." Sherlock blurted.

"Wow, a raw nerve I see?" Harry looked at them, willing out more information.

"Because I'm not gay, Harry don't you say a word about it." John said, eyes darting between them.

"Don't say a word about what?" Sherlock enquired.

"Oh John, you haven't been telling lies to Sherly here, have you?" Harry smirked at John.

"I pick dare. In case anyone wants to continue the game." John said quickly.

"Tell her, John." Sherlock said, not meeting his immediate eye line.

"Tell her what?" John said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What you told me." Sherlock just stared into his lap.

"No. I will not." John said darkly, picking at his coat.

"Tell me what?" Harry said, confusion throughout her voice.

"He knows you're drinking again, and he hates it." Sherlock said, meeting John's blood-shot gaze.

"Don't, Sherlock!" John's voice rose.

"Why not, you've been lying to both of us, she might as well know." Sherlock yelled back.

"I might just go and leave you two for a moment." Harry said, backing away.

"No." They both shouted.

"I knew this was a bad idea, bringing you along!" John shouted at Sherlock. ''And I knew it was a bad idea coming here!" John turned towards Harry. "Don't try and tell me you haven't been drinking because I know you have. Do you not remember what Dad used to be like." He continued. "We promised, Harry. Or have you forgotten all about that?" He was shouting now.

"Calm down, John." Sherlock grabbed his shoulder.

"I can't!" John spat back.

"Yes you can." Sherlock's voice was hushed and calming. "Please don't get upset again."

"Yeah, relax, have a drink." Harry slurred from the opposite side of the room.

John got up and walked over to Harry, seized her drink and poured it out in a nearby flower pot. "No I don't think I will." John said, anger shining through his voice.

"Chill out. You always were the boring one." Harry waved a hand dismissively.

"Excuse me." Rage flickered over Sherlock's face "Do you realise how lucky you are? Do you? Because standing in front of you right here is the best man I have ever known, he is caring and passionate and fragile, all he wants is the best for you." Sherlock had hold of John's hand like a vice "But you see, I'm quite different. I'm an insufferable prick that John here has allowed into his life, and I'll be damned if I'll let you ruin it, so I'll tell you how it really is. You're pathetic if you can't see just how damn lucky you are to not only know this man, but for him to care about you so much. You've been offered so much help, you take it all but you don't accept help from the one person you need it from most: Yourself." Sherlock breathed in fiercely.

"Oi, I'm just going through a rough spot, don't blame me!" Harry slurred, swaying on her feet.

"John, we're leaving. I'm sorry if that's selfish, but I won't let you watch this anymore." Sherlock took John's hand once again and lead them to the door.

"Call me when you make it home, yea? 'M just gonna take a nap..." Harry said falling on the couch in a heap.

"No, you call him when you're ready to apologise." Sherlock said, they left hand in hand and hailed a cab.

When they entered the cab, John slumped against the window, with his head in his hands. "She's not that type of person, she won't apologize." John said from behind his hands.

"If she doesn't, then so be it, you don't need her when she's like that." Sherlock reached over and took John's hand, neither spoke, they didn't need to.

The cab pulled up outside of 221B, paid the cabbie, and got out. They walked into the doors and up the stairs into their flat. Both of them sitting in their chairs.  
No one spoke, two hours ticked by, at an agonisingly slow pace. Sherlock sat, with his hand beneath his chin in deep though, while John's hands danced over his keyboard.They were both avoiding the gigantic-big-gay-kissing-elephant in the room. Everything appeared back to normal until Sherlock announced:

"We kissed."

"Yea, we did." John said immediately, closing his laptop. 

"I haven't done that before." Sherlock said, scratching the back of his head.

"We don't have to talk about it you know." John said quietly.

"But I-I want to." Sherlock stuttered out. 

"It was only a kiss." John pleaded, looking at Sherlock. 

"Yes John, a kiss, between me and you. That isn't normal." Sherlock said standing up. 

"Actually, If I remember correctly, You kissed me." John said, shuffling in his seat. 

"That's correct. Not good?" He asked anxiously. 

"I didn't say that. It was surprising though." John said glancing at Sherlock. "Are you sure you want to talk about this?" 

"Of course, John, I mean, you seem to think it works." Sherlock walked about the flat cautiously. 

"Since when do you ever listen to me?" John said, annoyance lacing his voice.  
"Since thirty seconds ago, problem?" Sherlock said smugly. 

"None at all. Sit down then, and we'll talk." John said, rolling his eyes and motioning to Sherlock's chair. 

"Fine then, you first." Sherlock slumped back in the chair opposite. 

"I...Uh, Well..." John stuttered. 

"Go on." Sherlock circled his hand. 

"I don't know what to say! You're the one who wanted to talk. You speak first!" John insisted with a wave of his hands. 

"Well, what did you think about it?" Sherlock shifted anxiously.

"I'm not really sure, I have mixed feelings about it. Why did you kiss me?" John asked, looking everywhere but Sherlock. 

"Well, hard to say, two things, really." Sherlock looked everywhere but at John. 

"Tell me, Please?" John said, looking at his shoes now. 

"See, it was, firstly, feeling compelled to as you were upset, and I suppose I wanted to, well, err, comfort you." Sherlock's words trailed off and stared into his lap. 

"I'm sorry about Harry, She's usually more civil than that." John apologized. 

"I don't care about Harry, I only care about you." Sherlock silenced himself immediately. John chuckled nervously. 

"What was the second reason?"

"I, err, well nothing." Sherlock stammered, his eye line dropping to the floor. 

"Please?" John asked. 

"It's just, well, you.. And me... You know?" Sherlock clasped his hands together, timidly.

"Sherlock Holmes, You tell me right now." John said, staring at him intently.

"I love you." He blurted, his hands slapping over his mouth instantaneously. 

"You what?" John said, jumping up and pacing around the room. "No, no, no. You can't. No. No!" He repeated. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean. Ugh, lets just forget I said it." Sherlock tucked his legs up on the hair, hiding his face. 

"But, I don't..." John said, trying to hold back tears. 

"I know, John, you don't love me, you're not gay, blah blah blah, I get it, now lets move on." Sherlock's tone changed rapidly. 

"I promised myself I wouldn't..." John stopped suddenly. "You what?" He asked again. 

"You're going to have to be more specific with your questions because right now you're making no sense." Sherlock rolled his eyes. 

"Why do you love me? You shouldn't. You really really shouldn't. I'm not worth it, I promise." John whispered. 

Sherlock laughed, before meeting John's eyes, his face dropped "Wait, you're serious?" 

"Dead serious." John stated. 

"That can't be possible, you're the most incredibly wonderful human being I have ever met in my life, the fact that you've stayed with me so long is a credit to myself, I know how lucky I am, John." He lowered his legs and clasped his hands in his lap. 

John slumped into his chair, holding his head in his hands, not speaking until a few moments later. "I wouldn't expect you to understand..." 

"Try me." Sherlock said, leaning forwards. 

"All my life," John began, "Loving people has never worked out in my favor. Everyone leaves. I've always told myself that I would never love someone, That was until I met you. I knew getting too close would ruin the promise I made to myself, but I ended up closer than I've ever been to another person in all of my life. When I was a child, I was always told that no one loves me,and I believe it. I don't really know if I am capable of love." John said quietly, looking at his hands. 

"I'm conflicted." Sherlock began, raising from his chair "Between wanting to kill the person to tell you you weren't loved, and wanting to slap you for believing it. Listen, John, I am not what anyone would class as a "people person" so hear me out, because I mean every single word." Sherlock knelt in front of John, his hand resting on his knees. "I love you, so badly it almost doesn't make sense. When I get up each day and do the things I do, you're the only reason why I do them, if I was on my own, as I would be if you weren't here, I'd barely last the week. So what does that tell you?" 

John shrugged his shoulders "You have low standards?" 

"No." Sherlock hesitated "No John. I have never loved anyone in my life, ever. But, when I met you, I fell fast and so completely in love with you, I was confused to begin with, but I learnt how to live with it. You consume me John Watson, you're always telling me that I'm a genius, I often say it myself, so if I am that damn smart, I can tell you, that you are an incredible person in so many ways, and the most loved man on this earth." 

"I'm not sure everyone would agree on that last bit." John chuckled slightly. "But I do think you're the first and probably last person I could ever dream of loving. You're like the last piece of the puzzle. Everything fell into place when I met you, and I don't want to lose that." John whispered. 

"You are the most loved man on this earth, just look at you. You barely have a relationship with your alcoholic sister, you suffered mental and physical abuse from your Father when you were so young, you're Mother died, you went through years of med school alone, you then went to Afghanistan where you saw the most horrific things imaginable, and you were shot. But here you are, living, breathing, loving even, anyone else in your position would have given up long ago. Do you see what I'm saying John? You can't get through that without help, and help like that only come through love and friendship. You're not only a credit it to yourself, but everyone you have ever come into contact with. So yes, John, you are the most loved man on earth. I can not explain to you how lucky I am that you love me too." Sherlock half-smiled and took John's hands. 

"You're amazing, you know that?" John looked at Sherlock in disbelief. 

"I do OK." Sherlock winked back, and the atmosphere relaxed. 

"No really, I should get you on a recording and send it to all of Scotland Yard. They wouldn't believe it." John said laughing and nudging Sherlock a bit. 

"Fine, I take it all back, you suck." Sherlock nudged back. 

"Oh, well, you'd want me to." John said under his breath. "So what are you waiting for? Come here!" John pulled Sherlock onto his feet. 

Blushing slightly, Sherlock cupped John's cheek "Well, you've changed your tune." 

They grinned at each other. "I think all I needed was a certain consulting detective to help me out." John laughed. 

"It's a wonderful coincidence that we met then, me being the only one in the world, you see." Sherlock chuckled lightly. 

"No, I was talking about Lestrade. Who were you talking about?" John said in playful seriousness. 

"You're funny!" Sherlock replied sarcastically. 

"I know! So kind of you to notice." John countered, pulling Sherlock onto his lap. 

"I've never been one for modesty, but maybe you should try it." Sherlock nuzzled into John's neck. 

"OI, That tickles!" John said, tugging a bit on Sherlock's hair. "I have a very ticklish neck, very oddly." 

"Ticklish neck?" Sherlock asked "Well, wouldn't it be mean of me to...Do it again." As he spoke, her circled his head, a mess of curls rubbing against John's neck. 

"No! Stop it!" John said laughing and pushed Sherlock on the floor. 

"I think I bruised my bum bone." Sherlock said, shifting on the floor. 

"I hate to break it to you, but there's no such thing as a bum bone, trust me, I'm the doctor." John laughed. 

"Well it hurts." Sherlock said, mockingly. 

"You shouldn't have tried to tickle me! It's your own fault." John said, matter-of-factly. 

"There is never a reason to drop a man on his backside." Sherlock said, turning his back, giggling quietly. 

"Of course there is, and I'll do it again." He said, jabbing a finger at Sherlock's head. 

"You wouldn't dare." Sherlock pulled John's foot, he hit the floor with a soft bump. 

"OI, I will break your arm!" John said threateningly. 

"No you wouldn't." Sherlock retorted. 

"Yea, no I wouldn't, but the threat is still there, be afraid!" John grumbled. 

"You could try, you wouldn't succeed, but you could try." Sherlock flicked John's ear. 

"OI!" 

"That's just a taste of what I could bring to the table if you try anything." Sherlock circled his fists. 

"Quit being mean!" John said, tackling Sherlock onto his back. 

"Carry on like this and I shall take away all further kissing privileges." Sherlock poked at John's nose. 

"You wouldn't dare." John whispered into his ear. 

"Oh wouldn't I?" Sherlock whispered back. 

"Prove it." John's breath tickled Sherlock's ear. 

"I shall." Sherlock curled his lips in, turning his head away from John. 

"Oh, well that's mature." John prodded. 

Sherlock ignored him, smiling silently. 

"You'll give in sooner or later." John concluded. 

"Hmm, hrmm, hmm hm." Sherlock mumbled through his closed mouth. 

"I'm sorry what, you'll have to speak up." John cupped his ear teasingly. 

"Fine, you win, you may kiss me." Sherlock said, pouting slightly. 

John raised an eyebrow. "Oh wow, So soon?" He said, lowering his lips to Sherlock's until they are almost touching. 

"Well, I couldn't deprive you of me too long, it would be too cruel." Sherlock grinned, unmoving. 

"Yep, You're definitely not getting kissed." John said, raising up. 

"I think I am." Sherlock's smile dropped and he pulled John down on to his lips. John kissed back, tangling a hand in Sherlock's hair, while keeping himself up with the other. Sherlock pushed them both up, John was sat on Sherlock's lap, their lips locked together. John finally broke away for air. 

"Did you know that it's rude to kiss someone when they've decided not to kiss you? But I think I'll let it slip just this one time." John said, chuckling. 

"Did you know, that rule becomes moot when the the recipient of the aforementioned kiss loves it?" Sherlock grinned, nudging John's nose with his own. 

"Who says I loved it?" John questioned. 

"I do." Sherlock said bluntly. 

"What makes you so sure?" John questioned, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

"Have you learnt nothing, John?" Sherlock shook his head " Because I took your pulse." Sherlock winked and John's smile grew wider. 

"Okay, So I guess you're sure." John said, shaking his head. 

"I guess I am." Sherlock smiled into another kiss, but pulled away. "Are you sure this is OK? I mean, I don't want to break your rule." 

"I think it's safe to say that you're the exception to the rule." John confirmed. 

"That's what I tell Lestrade when I break into a crime scene. Apparently that doesn't cut it." Sherlock rolled his eyes. 

"That's because it's illegal!" John said, exasperated. 

"So's murdering cabbies, that never stopped you." Sherlock beamed. 

"OI, I did it to save your skin, you wanker!" John slapped his arm. 

"Wanker? Really John? Such profanity offends me." Sherlock said, hand on heart. 

"Good!" John laughed. 

"Lies, all lies, you love me too much." He prodded John's nose again. 

"There's no such thing a too much." John countered. 

"Fine then, you love me, and I love you. Now kiss me before I go totally mad." Sherlock pulled John in again, ars wrapped round his waist. 

"Yes, sir." John leaned down, pressing his lips to Sherlock's. They remained there, locked in each other's arms. Sherlock's hands went to John's shirt buttons when the door to 221B swung open... 

"Sherlock, can you help- Oh my!" Mrs Hudson exclaimed, not looking away from the two men sprawled out on the floor. 

John sprung back out of Sherlock's arms. "Mrs. Hudson!" 

"I-I can explain this very well." Sherlock began. 

"Sherlock, do I look stupid.-" He opened his mouth to interject. "I'm not, before you say anything. I think I've just about gathered what's going on." She said, raising her eyebrow poignantly. 

"And what's that?" John asked cautiously. 

"All sorts, John, I did tell you that." She started to walk out the door but turned back briefly "It took you long enough didn't it?" She said, looking between the two of them. They smiled and she retreated back downstairs. 

"Oh, well that went well." John sighed and started laughing. 

"How did she know what was going on." Sherlock asked, puzzled. 

"Well maybe because she saw us kissing?" John asked sarcastically. 

"Yes?" Sherlock nodded "I see, I could have been performing the heimlich maneuver." He suggested. 

"Yes, performing the heimlich with me straddling your lap. Very classy." He rolled his eyes. 

"Fair enough, I suppose. What did she mean 'took you long enough'?" Sherlock said, puzzled. 

"Everyone expected us to get together sooner or later, I suppose." John said, thinking. 

"Did they?" Surprise took over Sherlock's face. 

"I'm really glad, whatever possessed them to think that." He said absently, grabbing Sherlock's hand. 

"As am I." Sherlock kissed John's temple, sighing deeply. 

"I didn't hear you! Say it louder!" John said as he started tickling Sherlock. 

"You know what I said." Sherlock squirmed and giggled before he could stop himself. 

John stopped tickling him, "That giggle was so cute!" He started laughing, faking needing air. 

"You know what I find cute?" Sherlock said, stroking John's cheek. 

"And what would that be?" John raised his eyebrow. 

"You, when you blush." He said, his mouth just seconds from John's "I've seen it before, when we touch by accident, or rather, on purpose. It's so sweet. Look at you now, so red in the face, and so gorgeous with it." 

"Are you going to kiss me or just leave me hanging here?" John said, pulling Sherlock even closer. 

"Sorry, I guess I just needed a moment." Sherlock said, almost breathless. He closed the gap for what felt like the first and last time all at once. John pulled Sherlock onto his lap, and tangled his hands in his hair. "I love you, John. Sherlock said into the kiss. 

"I lo-" John was cut short as Sherlock's phone chimed. 

"Oh for ff-" Sherlock grabbed his phone from his pocket. "Ugh, brother dear, what the hell do you want." John could only infer what was being said "No, I don't care... Well deal with it yourself... No, absolutely not... I'm busy... Well if you must know, John and I are now together... How did you?... Mycroft, I swear to god, you get your cameras out of my flat... Oh, do fuck off, I'm about to show my boyfriend just how much I love him, that'll be something for you to watch I'm sure." Sherlock winked at John as his phone beeped off. "So." He smiled "Shall we?" 

John started laughing, "Yes of course. Let's give him a show to watch." 

"Good Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to give us a prompt, to see your thoughts come to life, tell us and we'll see what we can do for you! You can comment here, or if you know us, just badger us on facebook! 
> 
> Awwjeezitsamy -SH
> 
> JohnImNotGayWatson -JW.


End file.
